This report describes initial studies which have been undertaken in a new project which will examine the cellular and intracellular mechanisms of carbohydrate transport and metabolism in neurons and glia. Inasmuch as this is a new area of investigation for this laboratory, a number of preliminary experiments were necessary to establish and to determine optimal conditions for some of the assays to be used in the experiments. Brain and liver microsomes have been prepared and used to determine glucose-6-phosphatase(G-6-Pase) activity on glucose-6-phosphate(G- 6-P) and deoxyglucose-6-phosphate(DG-6-P) under a variety of conditions. The microsomes will be used ultimately to determine the mechanisms of the transport of glucose and/or deoxyglucose from the cisterns of the endoplasmic reticulum following hydrolysis of G-6-P and DG-6-P.